


Comforts of Home - 6th in the Birdman Series

by gibbsandtonysbabe



Series: Birdman [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst and Humor, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/pseuds/gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the helo crash Tony makes it home. Dante is having a hard time letting go of his fear and his mom and dad come to give their brand of comfort. The squadron say their farewell to Bones. Admiral McGee is finally able to meet Birdman and storied ensue. There is relief to be found in the comforts of home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforts of Home - 6th in the Birdman Series

**Author's Note:**

> Many Kudos to my Beta Amy! I love her to pieces!

Dante finally heaved a great sigh of relief. Tonio was home and resting comfortably in their bed. It didn’t matter that he had known he was safe for close to two days; it only felt real and was tangible when he had come home. Brushing the hair gently off the other man’s forehead Dante smiled tenderly down at the man he loved.

 

“Too close Tonio. This time was way too close.” He whispered as he quietly walked out of their room to call home and give them the news. Everyone had cleared out pretty quickly after Tonio was settled, but he knew they would all be back shortly.

 

He chuckled; for the most part their house was one big revolving door and was usually full of their friends and family. That’s why they bought a big house with multiple rooms; so there would always be a place for anybody who needed it.

 

Now he had to call his mom and dad. They had agreed years ago that a phone call would come after the fact. That having them worrying and clogging up the phone lines didn’t help anything nor did adding their worried aces to the pile. Didn’t make the call any easier.

 

A great many of the squadron’s family adopted the same policy over the years. They still got all the information and heard the stories, just after it was said and done. It strangely enough made it easier on everyone; it wasn’t as if they thought their jobs were a walk in the park.

 

They would also want to be here when they remembered Bones; the guys were all considered family as far as his parents were concerned. Being the only child did have some perks. Dante smiled, his mom would be there mothering Tonio until he was well and despite the man’s complaints, he loved it.

 

Picking up the phone, he took a deep breath and prepared himself.

 

“Mom.”

 

“Hello to you too.”

 

“He’s resting right now, but I-“

 

“Yes, mom, he is fine.”

 

“I am ok now; I wasn’t a few days ago”.

 

“Chopper crash, badly injured but Homer pulled him through. Bones didn’t make it.”

 

“I know me too.”

 

“He’ll be laid up for a while, and out of commission, but Ducky says he will be fine.”

 

“You know how Tonio is.”

 

“No, didn’t have to sneak his pills this time, he actually took them.”

 

“I know. It was too close Mama.”

 

He took a deep breath. “I try to remember that, I do, but-“

 

“I know, he will always hang on for me. But I wasn’t there.”

 

“I know that I can’t be there all the time, but that doesn’t stop me from feeling guilty.”

 

“God no! He would Gibbs slap me and tell me not to feel guilty then sic Gibbs himself on me.”

 

“Working on it. Maybe when he looks better the guilt will dissipate too.”

 

“How’s Dad?”

 

“So you won’t give me any news until you both get here? I always knew Tonio was your favorite.”

 

“I love you too. Yes, I will tell him you’re both on your way. Want me to pick-“

 

“Ok! I’ll stay with Tonio. See you when you get here.”

 

Dante hung up smiling and shaking his head and headed for their bedroom to lie down beside Tonio and stay with him as ordered.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tim hung his jacket on the hook, toed off his shoes, and sat down on the couch. What a few days it had been, but thankfully Tony was home. He kept going back to Tony and Dante’s story and was amazed they made it through that at all.

 

He really wished he could go back and change his attitude. Dante was right; he had treated him like shit. That was water under the bridge. They had definitely forged a new relationship and it was a good one. He wasn’t about to screw it up this time. 

 

His dad should be coming back from his maneuvers as well. He hadn’t had a chance to tell him about his flying lessons and he kept going on about how he wanted to meet Birdman. Tim really wanted to hear some of the stories again, he had some vague memories, but at the time, he just found them too farfetched and figured his dad was embellishing them.

 

Now he wanted to devour every word and hear them again. It wasn’t that Tony didn’t share the stories himself, he just always down played them, and Tim wanted all the facts. When his dad came for a visit, maybe Dante would let everyone gather at their house, and they could hear the stories, maybe even a few more. They had wanted to months ago, but cases and a few missions prevented that.

 

He wondered if his dad knew about Tony and Dante. It didn’t really seem to be a huge secret but he sure as hell wanted to see where his dad stood on the issue before he subjected Tony and Dante to any possible ridicule. His dad was old school and honestly, he had no clue how he felt on the matter of two men being together and married no less.

 

Thrust out of his thoughts by his phone he glanced at the caller Id and chuckled. “Speak of the devil.”

 

“Dad.”

 

“Fine. Tired, but Tony is home safe. How are you?”

 

“Seriously injured in the Sudan, but doing ok.”

 

“He’ll be out of commission for a while; I can certainly ask if he’ll be up for a visit.”

 

“There will be a lot of people there I am sure.”

 

“NCIS crew, his squadron and Dante’s parents for starters.”

 

“No, sir I want you to come. I…I just have a question.”

 

“Not something I have ever had to wonder about-“

 

“You know?”

 

“No sir, I never thought you were a bigot, it’s just never been something we have ever talked about. And I wanted to protect them if need be.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“I really never thought about who knew about the two of them before. It doesn’t matter here, but they are military and I just wanted to be sure.”

 

“I’ll talk to Dante and get back with you on the visit.”

 

“They’re like my brothers. Tony is teaching me how to fly and said that when I get my permit he’ll take me up in his bird! That’s scary and exciting all at the same time.”

 

“Thank you, Sir. I love you too,” Hanging up with a smile on his face, Tim thought back to the words his father had said. ‘I’m proud of you.’

 

He called Dante real quick before it became too late.

 

“Dante, its Tim.”

 

“How’s Tony resting?

 

“Good. I have a question for you, and there is no obligation whatsoever. My dad will be here in a couple of days and would love to meet Birdman. He said he would be glad to tell the stories he has heard if Tony is up for that kind of visit.”

 

“Cool. Yep, I’ll contact the crew.”

 

“Your mom and dad as well?”

 

“Well he can be charming when he chooses to be.”

 

“I can organize the food-“

 

“But that’s a lot of people; won’t your mom want some help?”

 

“No, I see what you mean. My mom would be highly offended as well.”

 

“No problem, I’ll let everyone know.”

 

“Later man.”

 

Smiling, he hung up and called his dad back to let him know that it was all right and they would make a gathering of it for all concerned. He was getting more excited about the whole thing. He’d finally get to hear some more stories. He quickly sent texts to everyone else with the exception of Ducky and Gibbs whom he called and relayed the details.

 

He knew Gibbs would actually get them from Dante later when he stopped back over at their house, but he wanted to fill him in on his dad. This was going to be fun.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Gibbs chuckled as he walked into the house remembering the story that had been told, however he knew that he wasn’t going to be walking on anything quite that intimate this time, Tony was too injured. He needed to see him again and make sure that he was all right. Ducky was arriving later and planned on bunking there for a few nights, and honestly, so was he.

 

Hearing light snores from the bedroom he silently walked down the hall and quietly opened the door. He smiled at the sight before him as he walked in the room to check on the boys. Dante was snuggled against Tony, his arm wrapped around him and his hand resting on his heart. He chuckled silently at that thought, ‘boys’. They were definitely men and had seen and gone through more than anyone should. But they were boys to him; his boys, every last one of them.

 

He could blame that solely on Tony. Smiling down as he gently brushed the hair off Tony’s forehead and brought the blanket to cover both men as his fingers grazed Dante’s jaw. Tony brought a whole squadron of men with him and he welcomed them with open arms. 

 

How could he not when he saw the devotion they had for their commander? He was unable to resist and immediately found he didn’t want to. But Tony was his first and foremost concern and he was once again thankful that he had survived. 

 

He stopped by Shannon and Kelly’s graves before going to the house. He needed to thank them as well. He always felt that the two of them were with Tony somehow and he liked it that way. Tony was the one that made him open up about them and share their pictures. He brought new life to him and them somehow. And he was grateful for it. Every now and then when he went to their graves, he would see flowers there, always fresh and beautiful and he knew they were from Tony.

 

Shannon would have been proud to know him and Kelly would have idolized and adored him. He was the son and brother they never had a chance to have, and now they had a houseful of grown sons and he was damn proud of each and every one of them. 

 

NCIS had given him far more than just a reason to carry on and live, but a family of wonderful people. If he believed in that sort of thing, he would say he was led to them, but he didn’t. Abby would though; she would say he was where he belonged and though he may not see it quite that way, he couldn’t agree more.

 

He quietly left the two men sleeping peacefully. Hell, they both needed it. Dante hadn’t really slept since Tony had gone MIA, and Tony needed to heal. He wondered if they had called Dante’s parents, but he wasn’t going to wake either of them up to ask. He would just go see to the guest rooms and make some coffee. 

 

He readied the rooms and before too long Ducky joined him and did nearly the same thing he did. He came back out smiling.

 

“Anthony is breathing fine. I don’t see the need to disturb the men just yet.”

 

“Made the room on the end for you Duck and the second one I readied for the parents if they were called. If they haven’t been then it’s ready anyway. But you know his mom; she will be here a fussing over them like crazy.”

 

Ducky laughed. “And Anthony will pretend he hates every second, but well relish a mother’s love.”

 

“Tea is on, ready for a cup and a game?”

 

“Why Jethro, I thought you would never ask.”

 

The two men sat at the table with their coffee and tea, enjoying the moment. Everyone was safe and home. It didn’t get better than that.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Dante’s mother Rose was a small but mighty whirlwind and his father Wesley, tall, dark, and quiet with twinkling eyes and an easy smile. They arrived at the house and were met by Gibbs and Ducky.

 

Rose wasted no time pulling Gibbs into her arms for a hug and then asked a barrage of questions as Gibbs stood there shell shocked. Wesley smiled shook his hand and laughed.

 

“Did you catch all that Jethro? Seems to me she wants to know everything starting from the creation of life.”

 

Gibbs nodded. “That she does.” Rose glared at the two men as Ducky emerged.

 

“How wonderful to see you both. I put on more coffee and tea so that we can sit down and fill you in on everything that has transpired. The boys are still sleeping but by all means go peek at them before you sit down. I can assure you that Anthony will be quite alright when he has properly healed.”

 

Rose smiled and hugged Ducky before hurrying to the bedroom followed by her smiling husband. Opening the door slowly she peeked in as the tears escaped her eyes. Wesley held her to him understanding that she knew they could have lost both of them.

 

“They look so peaceful Wes, so happy. But I know that Dante would not have survived long without Tonio. I know this and though I am so happy they have found that love, it also terrifies me.”

 

Wes just held her as he whispered in her ear. “I know Rose. We just keep doing what we do and pray for their safe return together. They are doing what they were meant to do. Our sons did not take the easy road, but they took the right one.” He gently pulled her out of the room. “Come, they are fine and getting some much needed rest. Jethro and Ducky will fill us in and you know damn good and well this house will be filled tomorrow with as many that can be here.”

 

“True.” She smiled at her husband. “We need to make sure we have enough food.”

 

He chuckled. “Woman, I know you, they could have an outside freezer and fridge full of food and that would never be enough. We shall make a list and go to the store, never fear.”

 

She would have glared at him if the statement hadn’t been so true.

 

Jethro seeing her tears handed her his handkerchief. “They are both fine and still together where they belong. Dante was never alone during this.”

 

“I know, those boys and NCIS always rally around them. It’s just sometimes it seems so close. I am well aware if we lose one of them the other will follow shortly. That’s what scares me. The fact I will lose both of my sons.”

 

Gibbs nodded. “But remember they are also the most stubborn men I have ever known.” Ducky huffed as Jethro continued speaking. “They can get through more than most because they have each other. Neither wants to let the other down.”

 

Wes agreed. “So what did happen?”

 

Gibbs and Ducky filled them in on the mission, crash, Bones’ death and finally their bringing Tony home.

 

Rose and Wesley stared at the two men astonished. Rose finally found her voice. “This was too close. Homer said the ring calmed Tonio?”

 

Gibbs smiled. “Yep. Just like when Dante recounted their story and Flash had him put his ring on and it calmed him.”

 

She smiled. “Good. It is their touchstone. My boys will be ok. So when will everybody be arriving?”

 

Ducky laughed. “My dear woman, how astute you are. I sent them all home earlier and they promised not to come back until tomorrow. I believe the only reason they all agreed is that they knew Jethro and I would be back here with them.”

 

Rose stood and walked to the kitchen. “I must make a list and go shopping.”

 

Gibbs started to tell them that everyone had taken care of that when he saw the gentle shake of Wesley’s head and got the message. It would keep her busy by putting her in her element and help her come to grips with everything. Tonio needed mothering and by God, she would give it to him and Dante.

 

Gibbs handed her his spare NCIS notebook and found her a pen so she could go to town. They all just quietly visited as they waited for the boys to wake up.

 

They didn’t have to wait long as they heard movement. They all waited, not wanting to rush in. Dante emerged, quietly walking out of the bedroom and the group watched him smile peacefully as he pulled the door nearly closed and turned to face them.

 

They all snickered at the surprised look on his face as he walked towards them. His mother was the first to pull him into her arms. He let the warmth of her hug take away the residue of his worry and then his father joined them and whispered in his ear. “Let it go son. We’ll all catch you.”

 

That was it and the rest of his emotions let loose. His worry, fear, stress, and emptiness fell away finally. As they separated, Gibbs winked at him and ruffled his curls and Ducky squeezed his shoulder in support. This was his family and he never had to worry about letting it out, they would always be there to catch him.

 

Dante finally spoke. “I feel better after sleeping next to him. This is a part of our lives; it’s just sometimes it’s a lot harder to accept than others are. And this was one of those times. I’ll feel even better when I see those green eyes for longer than five minutes.”

 

“Later today Dante I am sure. In as much as you needed him to feel better, he needs you as well. His battery needs to be recharged. I am certain young Anthony will show himself a bit more today and a great deal more tomorrow.” Ducky reassured him.

 

“Logically I know that”, pointing to his head, “But here”, he moved his finger to his heart, “Takes a great deal more convincing.”

 

“And it will happen Dante, in time my dear boy. Now let’s get you something to eat and I shall go take a peek at my patient.” Ducky walked back towards the bedroom. Giving the young man a once over without disturbing him too much, he was quite pleased with how peaceful he was resting. As he started to leave, he heard Anthony start to stir and returned to the bed.

 

“Dante?”

 

Ducky gave a chuckle. “Not quite. How are you feeling?”

 

“Ducky. Sore, tired but ok. Just glad to be home.” The bedroom door opened and Dante stepped inside relieved to see the green eyes open, tired but cognizant.

 

“Tonio. Do you need something to drink? Eat?”

 

Tony smiled. “In a minute. Just want to look at you for a moment.” 

 

Ducky quietly backed out of the bedroom to give them some privacy.

 

Dante smiled and his blue eyes twinkled. “Look the same as I always do.” He leaned over and gently kissed Tony’s lips. “Mom, Dad, and Gibbs are here. Pretty sure there will be a crowd here tomorrow and McGee’s dad will be joining him the day after I believe.”

 

“The Admiral? Really?”

 

“Seems he’s been wanting to share stories and meet you.” Dante ran his fingers gently through Tony’s hair. “Seriously how are you feeling?”

 

Tony understanding the depth of the question answered him without a joke. “I’m tired and sore as hell. But when I see you and none of that matters. I know it was close this time Dante, but I held on for you. I will never leave you willingly. I’m gonna be ok.” Taking his hand and bringing it to his heart. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too Tonio. Not flying without me ever again, I don’t give a fuck what’s injured.”

 

“No problem.” Their lips met of their own volition and joined as they were always meant to be. As they pulled apart, they both sighed. 

 

“Better let them come see you before Mom has a conniption.” Dante headed for the door. “And I’ll get you a drink. Hell Mom will be feeding you soon. I saw her making a list already. And there is already a ton of food.”

 

Tony shrugged. “It’s what she does.” He winked at Dante. “Because I’m her favorite.”

 

Dante chuckled. “You keep telling yourself that.” He put his hand on the doorknob, pulled and his mother rushed passed him to Tonio. Dante just stood back and smiled.

 

“Tonio! Thank God, you’re all right. Don’t you ever do that again. Scaring us all half to death.” She hugged him fiercely and at the same time, it was gentle. Wesley walked into the bedroom.

 

“Look better than I expected son.” Blue eyes narrowed. “Could we please stop with the scaring or at the very least tone it down? We’re not getting any younger you know.” Wesley leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Good you see you Tonio.”

 

“Thanks Dad. Mom, I’ll try to be careful, though truly this wasn’t my fault.” His green eyes innocently looked at his mom and dad.

 

Rose snickered. “Wes, that boy seems to think that innocent look works on us. After all these years he’s been married to Dante, he should know we don’t fall for that shit.”

 

Tony laughed. “It was worth a shot. Though it really wasn’t my fault this time.”

 

Rose narrowed her eyes. “Doesn’t change the facts young man. Now, I am going to make you a nice light meal and I expect you to clean your plate. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Yes Ma’am, clean plate.” Dante tried to hold in a chuckle; Tonio was 6’2” and a big man compared to his mom’s barely 5’ petite frame. The man looked sheepishly at his mother.

 

He quieted down as the glare was turned his way. “You too young man, you will clean your plate. You’re both too thin.”

 

“Yes Ma’am.” Dante’s blue eyes twinkled as he added. “Gibbs was worried too, I don’t believe he ate well either”, trying to keep a straight face as he said that. Tony was biting his tongue.

 

“Hmmph. I’ll take care of him as well.” She turned on her heel and headed to the kitchen with a purpose. The three men chuckled before Tony came to his senses.

 

“Go. I won’t be able to see this and I want a full description of Gibbs’ facial expressions when Mom reads him the riot act.”

 

Dante and his dad quickly headed to the kitchen in time to see Rose corner Gibbs who had a bemused and pained look on his face as he was informed that he would be cleaning his plate as well. 

 

Gibbs nodded his head. “Yes Ma’am. I will clean my plate.”

 

“Damn straight you will if you know what’s good for you. Dante told me how you haven’t been taking care of yourself.”

 

Gibbs turned his head slowly in Dante’s direction, eyes narrowed, and a look on his face that would surely make paint peel off the walls. Dante merely smiled innocently as Ducky and Wesley looked on with great amusement. Dante mouthed ‘For Tonio.’

 

Gibbs sighed and took it in stride but thinking of ways to get back at his wayward boys.

 

Dinner was tasty and light and there were an abundance of clean plates and a very happy Rose as she took them all in. She was indeed in her element.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

The house was full from the next day on. Members of his squadron, people from NCIS, his CO and a few people whose asses Tony had saved all dropped in to see how he was. That evening, the Admiral McGee was coming for dinner and story time as Tim had coined it.

 

Most all of the Squadron, Ziva, Abby, Jimmy, and Fornell and of course Ducky and Gibbs were all planning on being there. Vance had also planned on it, but had a last minute issue that needed his attention. Rose, Abby, and Ziva had cooked a feast for the crowds and there was a great deal of excitement in the house.

 

Rose and Wesley were not immune, not only were they proud of their boys, but they were hoping for a story they hadn’t heard. Gibbs and Dante rearranged the living room so they could make Tonio a bed on the couch and still have enough seating. 

 

The two men helped Tony make it to the couch while Rose hovered over, adjusting pillows and making sure he was safe and comfortable. After he was settled, Ducky came and gave him a very mild pain reliever so that he would be able to enjoy the evening.

 

Before the Admiral arrived, everyone grabbed a shot and gathered around Tony. This was a time for remembering Bones and one glass sat on the coffee table filled for the man. Tony started.

 

“I remember how scared he was when he walked into the flight simulator. Like all his dreams were riding on that one moment and it could all be taken away. Didn’t really know him yet, he was new, but I went up to him and patted him on the back and asked him if he had ever played Zaxxon. He nodded and I continued, Space Invaders? Donkey Kong? And each time I got a nod and a tiny smile started to appear.”

 

“I then pointed to the simulator, this is just a big toy, just like those games, and like those games you get to try to win more than once. Do your very best and you’ll be fine.”

 

Dante laughed. “I remember that. He grinned and blushed, said thanks and nailed it.”

 

Romeo spoke. “I remember showing him my porn.” He looked sheepishly at Dante’s mom. “Sorry Ma’am. But he got all tongue tied and asked what the heck it was. I had to explain that it was just a girly magazine. But he had never seen one before.”

 

No-nuts chuckled. “’Bout like the time I showed him how to chug a beer. Boy had never had a drink before.”

 

Rose smiled. “That Thanksgiving that you all came to our house after you’d been assigned, he took me aside and thanked me for inviting him. I told him that any friend of my son’s was welcome in our home. He smiled and said he’d never had friends like you men and that he was proud. Still couldn’t believe that Tonio fought for him.”

 

Thumper added. “Tonio wasn’t going to let him go to the other squad; he said he didn’t trust them to look after him properly.”

 

Gibbs smirked. “He had me pissing my pants at the reception at Ducky’s house. He had one beer and was far worse than Tony on pain killers. But he hugged me and said about the same thing to me as he did you Rose. He was thrilled to belong to people that actually cared about him.”

 

“When that poor boy had the flu and I came and checked up on him, he was so surprised and touched. It was the little things that meant so much to him.” Ducky smiled. “He so looked up to you Anthony. You always made sure he was included and a part of everything. You were the perfect Commander/big brother.”

 

Abby giggled. “When he saw me the first time his jaw dropped to the floor and he stumbled all over himself to apologize. He was blushing and stammering like a wild man. I handed him Bert and told him to relax. He hugged him and of course Bert farted and the man looked at me and the hippo and just started laughing. I knew then that he was gonna fit right in.”

 

“This is how he would have chosen to go, doing what he loved, rescuing wayward soldiers, and serving with pride.” M&M saluted.

 

“Raise our glasses to William B. Boyd, our friend, our brother and a damn fine soldier. He was a good man who believed in his country and proudly served. He was a fine member of our squadron and more importantly our family. We drink to his life well lived and shared with us. Salute.” Tony started the clinking of the glasses as they all touched and everyone drank their shot. Placing their glasses around the last full glass Tony picked it up.

 

“To Bones.” Taking a small sip, they each passed and sipped until one remained. Dante stood and opened the patio door and tossed the remaining in the air. “Fly free our brother.” Returning to the couch by Tony, he placed the empty glass on the table and laid the dog tags inside.

 

No sooner had they finished and the glasses taken to the kitchen then the Admiral and Tim arrived. The Admiral seeing the glass understood what had happened and saluted.

 

“Dad, this is Tony or Birdman.”

 

“Pleased to meet you Admiral McGee.”

 

“Just Sean, please.”

 

Tim began to introduce everyone to his dad. “With the exception of a few they all prefer their call signs.” He started to the right of Tony. “Dante or Rainman is married to Tony, but if you hear Tonio understand that that is Tony.” McGee laughed. “He is known by a few names. Anyway then we have Abby, Flash, Linus, Gibbs, Mama Rose, Daddy W, M&M, The Brain, Ziva, Ducky, Pookie, Romeo, No-nuts, Thumper and Homer.”

 

Sean smiled. “Very honored to meet all of you. My son speaks very highly of you and well, Birdman your reputation precedes you.”

 

Tony gave a gentle chuckle. “I thank you Sir, though I am sure it has been greatly exaggerated.”

 

“So you didn’t fly an enemy aircraft out from behind enemy lines with a SEAL in tow or threaten to retire if they didn’t let you rescue an Army man?” Sean’s eyes were twinkling.

 

“Ok…those stories are true.” Tony ducked his head.

 

“Son seems to be your reputation is true to form and 100% factual.” He looked over to Gibbs. “Tim told me the story of how he saved your ass and how you watched his career and waited for him.”

 

Gibbs smirked. “I did. Rule #5- You don’t waste good.”

 

“That’s a very good rule. Tim over the years has heard a few stories that I have related about Birdman, always thought I was pulling his leg and that there was no way they could be true. Then he tells me that he is working with the man himself and later getting flying lessons.” Sean chuckled. “Made me tell him all the stories again. Now, I have never been rescued by the man myself, but I have known many who have been.”

 

“Commander Richer sings your praises! I believe you have picked him up three times?”

 

“Four now.”

 

Ziva looked at Tim’s father. “So what stories do you have to share?”

 

Tim looked at his dad. “Tell the one where he flew over the burning fields.” Tony couldn’t help but grin at Tim’s excitement.

 

Dante chuckled. “That is actually a cool one.”

 

“An explosion set off a chain reaction in the Sudan and effectively several men and one family that they were trying to get to safety were trapped in the middle of the burning jungle. They radioed for help only to be told that there was a skirmish several miles in the opposite direction.”

 

“Birdman heard the distress call and turned his Seahawk around. They had just picked up two SEALS and were headed back to base. Told the SEALS to buckle in; they were headed to pick up more strays. Told the soldiers to get to the center of the field and have everyone ready for a quick evac. They were coming in hot and fast.”

 

“You have to understand he knew they couldn’t land, so Birdman saw the group and hovered as close to the ground as possible. Flames were all around them and smaller explosions coming from the shacks where the rebels had kept their ammo. He had to keep his eyes constantly moving as he hovered. One of his men dangled out of the chopper and grabbed and pitched them up to another man all while the chopper was in motion.”

 

“I doubt many squadrons work as well as a whole as yours does Birdman. All the civilians and soldiers were loaded in less than three minutes and he flew them out of there and back to base.” Sean smiled at the group. “So who were the other men?”

 

“Dante dangled out, Flash grabbed them, and Romeo sat on Dante’s legs for leverage.” Tony responded.

 

“Exactly, and did you have to tell any of your men what to do and how?”

 

“No, they just did it together and went where it made sense or where they felt they were needed. No orders or directions once I told them what I was going to do.”

 

“Should we mention the updraft from the heat to the chopper? How hard was it to hover as steady as I know you did?”

 

Tony smiled the DiNozzo smile. “Just a walk in the park, Sir.” Laughter filled the room. But a look of pride could be seen on several faces as they in fact knew how truly difficult that task was.

 

“I hadn’t heard that one Tony.” Gibbs smirked at the embarrassed younger man. “What else you have up your sleeve Sean? It appears that he has been holding out on us.”

 

“I know that he flew into Afghanistan when everyone else said that it couldn’t be done. There were seven Marines trapped near a village and basically surrounded. There was no way in or out for them on foot and an airstrike was out of the question. The only way to get them out was from the air and there was no place safe to land.”

 

“Every commander looked at it at said it was hopeless. Birdman here walked up to the table and pointed to one tiny spot about a half a mile from where the Marines were. He told the Marine Commander to have his men there in one hour and he would pick them up.”

 

“Everyone was telling him he couldn’t do it. He apparently looked at them and stated calmly that he knew exactly what his chopper could and couldn’t do and this was well within its limits. But you’ll never be able to land there was the next argument, which he immediately crushed. ‘Been in worse spots with far worse areas to land. I know that I can do it’ he said.”

 

“Before he walked out the door he again looked at the Marine’s commander and told him one hour he would be at that spot. He flew out and did exactly as he said he would and picked up those Marines. After he landed and made sure that the Marines were taken care of, he walked back into the Command center and informed them that they should never tell him what he can’t do, period.”

 

“Don’t think anyone in that room ever doubted him again. Not really sure why they did in the first place. He’d already proven himself and shown that he could do what most couldn’t.”

 

Gibbs nodded. “One of my buddies was one of those Marines, Tony. Couldn’t stop telling me about the crazy pilot who flew down and picked him and his men up from certain capture. Told me you got them all on board safely and did some fancy maneuvering to get them out of the fire fight all while smiling. As soon as he said that, I knew it was you.”

 

“Just doing my job Boss. Anybody would have done the same.”

 

“Not quite Tony, anyone didn’t do it, they all said it couldn’t be done. I am damn proud of you and your men. Fine examples of soldiers, each and everyone one of you.” Gibbs looked around the room making sure to meet every set of eyes. “Proud to be able to say that I know you.”

 

“Thanks Boss.” Tony whispered. Dante smiled at Tony knowing just how lucky he was.

 

Tim sensing that Tony needed a break from the stories for now looked at No-nuts. “So, it’s your turn. How did you get that call sign?”

 

He smiled at Tim. “I have a problem with the word no. Just can’t seem to say it when I need to. End up in a lot of trouble because of that. Tonio heard me say yes one too many times and there you have it.”

 

Ziva looked at Tony. “Did you give everybody their call sign? It seems like a great many of the stories led me to believe that is true.”

 

Tony nodded. “Most of them.”

 

Dante looked at Tony. “It was pretty obvious to anyone at NFS that Tonio was going to be a Commander. He was already a legend in the air. Everyone wanted his attention. He named many that aren’t even in his squadron. It became a badge of honor so to speak.”

 

“You remember when Linus stated that he was in awe that Birdman was going to give him his call sign? It happens that way sometimes. Plus the man is a natural charmer, with a quick wit. Just how it played out.”

 

Ziva looked at Thumper. “Tony gave you yours as well?”

 

Smiling widely he nodded. “Sure did. Said that I reminded him of the rabbit from Bambi, when I get real excited my foot just won’t stop bouncing. I always rather liked the name and it’s true. My foot goes a mile a minute.”

 

Mama Rose looked over at Tony and gave Gibbs the sign. The man stood and addressed the group. “Alright let’s eat. I think we ought to get together again another day and let the boys tell more stories about Tony.”

 

Evil gleams appeared in most all the men’s eyes as they smirked at their commander.

 

Flash rubbed his hands together. “Now that sounds like a brilliant idea.”

 

“Guys.” Tony grumbled.

 

Gibbs walked over and ruffled his hair. “I am sure nothing is that bad.” He couldn’t hold back the laugh when Tony looked up at him with fear in his green eyes. “Dante and I will protect you.” He winked at Dante who smiled.

 

The rest of the evening passed quickly as food was eaten and comfortable conversation flowed. Sean agreed that he would love to get together again and was looking forward to hearing some young Birdman stories. 

 

Gibbs looked over to the couch to see if Tony was all right only to see Dante pull the blanket up and place a kiss on his forehead and smile. Tony had given up the fight and was asleep. Dante returned to the table and moved his chair so he could glance periodically and check on Tonio. 

 

Gibbs smiled at the pair; he knew it would be a while before he too was able to realize that the man was ok and safe. It was too close.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony was coming home from an awards dinner for the Joint Chiefs which he was forced to attend because he was still not cleared for duty. He had to wear his dress whites and all that went with it. It just wasn’t his thing, but he went, smiled, and charmed until he was free to go home.

 

He tossed his keys down and removed his shoes. “Dante. I was finally set free and was able leave. Should have made you come with me, you know how I hate these things.” Tony headed into the kitchen looking for a drink.

 

“That bad, huh?” Dante called from their bedroom.

 

“Rubber chicken and too many puffed up speeches. All fun as hell.”

 

Dante walked into the kitchen and froze. Tonio didn’t wear the dress whites often and he had forgotten just how sexy the man looked in them. Tony hearing a gasp turned to see what happened, a worried look upon his face. That was until he saw Dante’s darkening blue eyes and understood exactly.

 

Turning to face his husband, he cocked his eyebrow. “Like the uniform?”

 

Dante, his rich voice an octave lower ground out, “Oh yeah. I forgot just how damn sexy it looks on you.”

 

Tony flicks his collar open and moves slowly towards the other man. “Should I take it off?”

 

Dante unable to find his voice nodded as his hand gently stroked Tonio’s face. Slowly unbuttoning one button at a time, his shirt fell open. Dante ran his fingers down the strip of skin that was exposed until he reached his pants.

 

Tony gently removed his hand and placed a kiss on his wrist before removing his shirt, hanging it on the back of a kitchen chair.

 

Dante’s eyes explored Tony’s broad chest, loving the fact that in the thirteen years they had been together the man just kept getting sexier. 

 

“Do you know what you do to me?”

 

Tony gave him a feral grin, “Tell me”, as his hands slowly undid the pants, just his own finger tips playing at his waist.

 

“I just want to rip those clothes of your body and explore every single, solitary inch and then make love to you until you beg me for more and then I want you to do the same thing to me. All these years Tonio and I can never get enough of you. I just want you more.”

 

Tony grabbed Dante by the shirt and pulled him to him roughly, so moved by his words. Their lips met and the world around them disappeared. Every kiss, every touch, every time they made love it was like their first time, intense and overwrought with emotions.

 

There was no top or bottom here, they were equals and shared alike. They were possessed and were possessive, they gave, and they took, they were commanded and were commanding, and through it all, they loved. Passionately, intensely and deeply.


End file.
